


Close Quarters

by marinswish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Клаустрофобия, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Страхи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish
Summary: Изначально идея спрятаться в шкафу была не такой уж и плохой. Но Малдер понятия не имел, что у Скалли клаустрофобия.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 7





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close Quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264947) by [OnlyTheInevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable). 



> Special thanks to [not_your_senate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_senate) for the beta

Заброшенный дом  
Бостон, Массачусетс  
12 октября 1997  
20:36

Глава Бостонского отдела полиции обратился к ним за помощью после того, как в течение одной недели было обнаружено четыре изувеченных схожим образом тела. В любом другом случае они бы и не посчитали это дело странным, но у каждого трупа отсутствовали внутренние органы. Все до единого. Странность этих дел усугублялась еще и тем, что на телах не было обнаружено ни единого следа от пореза. Ничто не указывало на способ извлечения органов.

После недолгого расследования Малдер был уверен, что бывший член мафии каким-то образом (Скалли окончательно потеряла нить его рассуждений) смог извлечь органы с помощью своего рода высасывания через носовую полость. Скалли согласилась, что в носах у жертв были обнаружены определенные травмы, но она оставалась непреклонной в том, что его теория звучит неправдоподобно.

После целого дня поисков Малдер был уверен, что нашел старый дом, в котором убийца совершал свои преступления. Он нутром чуял, что подозреваемый находится там прямо сейчас со своей последней жертвой, и, недолго думая, ворвался в дом без группы подкрепления, лишь со Скалли, прикрывающей его спину.

Взломав замок входной двери, они как можно тише продвинулись вниз по коридору. Скалли чувствовала, как сердце колотится в груди, но внешняя невозмутимость говорила о ее бдительности и готовности к действию. Пока Малдер проходил вперед, она как обычно оглядывалась через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что никто не нападет на них сзади. Честно говоря, она имела некоторые сомнения насчет того, что они вошли в дом одни, учитывая жестокость совершенных преступлений, но Малдер был человеком, одержимым своей миссией, и она понимала, что в тот момент спорить было бы бесполезно.

Она как раз осматривала тыл, когда вдруг ее тело резко наткнулось на высокую фигуру Малдера. Она подняла глаза, чтобы понять, почему он остановился, и увидела его напряженный сосредоточенный взгляд. Он смотрел на дверную ручку на уровне пояса. Только она собралась спросить, что происходит, как услышала причудливый чавкающий звук. Малдер обернулся на нее и подал сигнал, чтобы она приготовилась. Как только она утвердительно кивнула, он выбил дверь.

Зрелище, открывшееся перед ними, было одним из самых отвратительных из когда-либо ими виденных. Мужчина средних лет лежал посреди комнаты, очевидно мертвый, и его тело казалось сдутым. Подозреваемый что-то жевал, изо рта свисал кусок пищи, а по подбородку текла кровь, как будто он откусил сочный персик. Вокруг него были разбросаны растерзанные части тела. Скалли почувствовала, как у нее скрутило живот от этого зверства, и по побелевшему лицу Малдера поняла, что он испытывает не меньшее отвращение.

— ФБР. Руки за голову и отойдите от тела, — раздался голос Малдера, нарушив тишину. Обывателю его голос показался бы строгим и уверенным, но Скалли слышала страх в его словах.

Подозреваемый неторопливо встал, в его глазах сверкнула злоба. Поле того, как он поднялся на ноги, Скалли почувствовала, как ее сердце забилось еще быстрее от осознания, насколько убийца высок. Малдер довольно высокий мужчина, но он, видимо, доставал этому парню только до подбородка. Ко всему прочему у него было телосложение мафиози и тело буквально лопалось от мускулов.

— Сэр, выплюньте все, что у вас во рту и отойдите, — выкрикнула она, стараясь звучать менее взволнованной, чем она была на самом деле.  
Мужчина посмотрел Скалли в глаза и медленно втянул длинный трубчатый кусок пищи в рот, звучно причмокнув губами после того, как все проглотил. Скалли поняла, что это была часть толстого кишечника, которую он только что съел, словно спагетти. Не прерывая их зрительного контакта, мужчина, наконец, заговорил, усмехнувшись, — Сердце всегда вкуснее, когда быстро бьется. Держу пари, твое на вкус будет восхитительно.

Не успела Скалли понять его комментарий, Малдер вновь крикнул ему, но уже с большей яростью из-за услышанного, — Сэр, не заставляйте нас повторять. Руки вверх!

Не обращая внимания на предупреждения агентов, он ринулся к ним навстречу, все быстрее сокращая расстояние. Малдер и Скалли от неожиданности одновременно шагнули обратно в коридор. Скалли выстрелила, целясь мужчине в плечо, и в ужасе обнаружила, что он нисколько не пострадал. Осознав, что остановить стремительно приближающегося к ним человека невозможно, они оба бросились ко входной двери.

— Черт возьми! — выпалил Малдер, когда понял, что дверь не поддается. Скалли ощутила, как что-то надвигается к ней сзади, и, не теряя ни секунды, схватила пустую бутылку Джека Дэниелса со столика у двери, развернулась и разбила ее о лицо мужчины, временно ослепив его. Она резко подняла ногу и пнула его скрюченное тело, заставив упасть на пол.  
Воспользовавшись минутной слабостью нападавшего, Малдер схватил Скалли за руку, и они вместе побежали вниз по лестнице, находящейся рядом. Она вела в сырой подвал с бесконечными рядами полок и дверей. Скалли поняла: на этот раз Малдер решил, что лучшим выходом будет спрятаться. Бежать им было некуда, он был слишком силен, чтобы справиться с ним в одиночку, и Малдер полагался на то, что он, возможно, не услышал, куда они направились.

Малдер наугад открыл одну из толстых решетчатых дверей и быстро огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что там достаточно места. Кровь в жилах Скалли заледенела. Она редко позволяла себе рассказывать о своих страхах Малдеру, а разговор конкретно об этом страхе она никогда не заводила, что было очень некстати. Всю свою жизнь она страдала мучительной клаустрофобией. И те случаи с Донни Пфастером, запихнувшим ее в гардероб, и Дуэйном Берри — в багажник автомобиля, никак не помогли ей избавиться от страха. Она не ожидала, что ей придется бороться с ним именно при таких обстоятельствах. Она взглянула на Малдера, и он тут же узнал сквозивший в ее глазах ужас. Только вот, ему было невдомек, что ужас этот вызвал не убийца-каннибал, гонявшийся за ними по заброшенному дому, поэтому, думая, что действует ей во благо, поспешно завел ее внутрь, шагнул туда следом и закрыл за собой дверь. Она наблюдала за тем, как Малдер пытался провернуть дверную ручку, и заметила, что его запястье на ней остается неподвижным. _Дверь можно открыть только снаружи. Мы оказались взаперти._

Этот чулан был еще хуже, чем гардеробная у Пфастера. В нем не было ничего, и он больше походил на камеру заключения. Стены были относительно высокими, и благодаря тусклому свету, который пробивался сквозь решетки, она могла видеть, что над головой Малдера остается еще как минимум полметра пространства. Но это было бесполезно, учитывая оставшуюся площадь комнаты. В нем не хватало места ни в глубину, ни в широту, поэтому спина Скалли была прижата к одной боковой стене, а спина Малдера — к другой, а их грудные клетки вплотную соприкасались друг к другу. Очевидно, было недостаточно места, чтобы расправить руки по сторонам. По сути, они застряли в одном положении.

Полностью оценив ситуацию, Скалли мгновенно почувствовала, как ее прошиб холодный пот. _Нас по всему дому ищет убийца, а все, что меня сейчас беспокоит — это некомфортное положение, в котором я оказалась._ Опустив взгляд в пол, чтобы не встретиться глазами с Малдером и не заставить его волноваться еще сильнее, она попыталась применить технику релаксации, которой научилась у Мелиссы, когда была ребенком, чтобы справляться с приступами тревоги.

 _Сосредоточься на пяти вещах, которые ты можешь почувствовать._ Она сделала глубокий вдох и почувствовала, как грудью коснулась Малдера, отчего тут же содрогнулась. _Грудная клетка Малдера — раз._ Она попыталась немного отступить, чтобы освободить себе место, и сильно ударилась спиной о стену позади нее. _Стена — два._ Ей не становилось лучше, и ее рука инстинктивно потянулась к золотому крестику — привычный жест беспокойства — но когда она стала шевелить рукой, то невольно провела ею по всему торсу Малдера. С его стороны прозвучало мягкое бормотание, колыхнувшее ее волосы — он тихо извинился. Она наконец нащупала цепочку. _Нога Малдера — три. Дыхание Малдера — четыре. Моя тонка цепочка — пять._

 _Сосредоточься на пяти вещах, которые ты можешь услышать._ Она убедилась, что стоит неподвижно и может воспринимать окружение. Малдер изо всех сил старался выровнять дыхание, скорее всего, чтобы не выдать их местоположение. _Дыхание Малдера — раз._ Сосредоточившись еще усерднее, она поняла, что подозреваемый, должно быть, не понял, в каком направлении они ушли, потому что сверху был слышен его топот и ругательства, которые он бубнил себе под нос. _Шаги — два._ Ее сознание на секунду остановилось, поскольку она услышала, что шаги приближаются и спускаются в подвал. Ее же мысли сыграли над ней злую шутку. Они с Малдером притаились еще сильнее, пока тень скользила между полками. К огромной удаче, которая обычно никогда не бывает на их стороне, наверху послышался скрежет, и он бросился на звук. _Скрежет — три._ Скалли почувствовала, как Малдер слегка шевельнулся, и это напомнило ей о том, насколько тесным было это место. Если ей здесь было некомфортно, то Малдер, должно быть, даже не мог двинуться. От этой мысли ее сердце бешено заколотилось. _Мое гребанное сердцебиение — четыре._

 _Сосредоточься на трех вещах, которые ты можешь увидеть._ Она чуть напрягла глаза, но это было бесполезно. В чулан едва просачивался свет, поэтому все, что она видела — это тусклые очертания, и ей не хотелось лишний раз осматриваться и позволить Малдеру увидеть, насколько она встревожена. _Тьма — раз. Решетчатый силуэт створок на двери — два. Дурацкий галстук Малдера в горошек — три._

Она знала, что в соответствии со следующими двумя шагами нужно будет посчитать два ощутимых запаха и три — вкуса, но Скалли сдалась, потому что эта техника релаксации лишь напоминала о ситуации, в которой она очутилась. Ей показалось, что она услышала, как открылся засов и захлопнулась входная дверь. Ей хотелось верить, что он ушел, но она понимала, что пытаться выбраться прямо сейчас — большой риск. Им придется подождать еще немного. Она почувствовала, что дыхание невольно участилось, и вновь стала извиваться в попытке освободить себе немного места.

Малдер слегка подвинулся, чтобы наклониться к ней, и прошептал, — Скалли, все в порядке?

Она старалась сохранять спокойствие и невозмутимо прошептала в ответ, —Да. Просто я сильно прижата к стене. Ты не мог бы немного подвинуться?

Она заметила, как он покачал головой, прежде чем услышала его ответ, — Я прижат к стене так же, как и ты.

Скалли подавила всхлип, вызванный приступом страха, и продолжила ерзать из стороны в сторону в попытке найти спрятанный от нее уголок, который вот-вот появится волшебным образом и даст ей больше места. Чем дольше ей не удавалось его обнаружить, тем больше она тряслась от отчаяния, и чем больше тряслась, тем сильнее желала, чтобы это поскорее закончилось.

Неожиданно она почувствовала, как руки Малдера сжали ее бедра с такой силой, которой она не ожидала от него, — Скалли, _перестань_ так двигаться, — взмолился он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Теперь, прикованная к одному месту, пусть даже руками человека, которому всецело доверяла и безоговорочно любила, она чувствовала, как ее охватывает клаустрофобия. Она понимала, что теряет самообладание, и ей уже не было дела до того, заметит это Малдер или нет. Она схватила его за плечи, как в тиски, и запрокинула голову к потолку в попытке глотнуть свежего воздуха. Полностью потеряв контроль над собой, она слышала свое обрывочное дыхание, воздух вырывался из легких дрожащими тихими всхлипами, напоминающими рыдания.

Когда она почувствовала, как по щеке скатилась слеза, то поняла, что действительно плачет. Понимая, что она находится буквально в нескольких шагах от полноценной панической атаки, Скалли попыталась выровнять дыхание, но это не сработало.

Руки Малдера на ее бедрах ослабили хватку, и она была уверена, что его характер, склонный к самобичеванию, натолкнул его на мысль, что он стал причиной ее слез.  
— Скалли, прости, я не хотел тебя расстраивать, — с раскаянием прошептал он, подтверждая ее подозрения.

Скалли покачала головой в его утешение, — Нет, нет… Дело не в тебе, — она увидела, как он обдумывает ее слова, а затем, как на его лице появилось выражение полного осознания.  
— Боже мой, Скалли, у тебя клаустрофобия? — недоуменно спросил он. Она подтвердила его догадку дрожащим голосом.  
— Почему ты никогда не говорила мне об этом? Прости, что так вышло, — жалобно прошептал он.  
— Ты не виноват. Ты наверняка спас нам жизнь, просто я не в восторге от этой ситуации, — она пыталась звучать уверенно, но ее голос был чересчур высок, чтобы создать должный эффект.  
Он мягко поцеловал ее макушку и прошептал, — Что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь тебе?

Чулан в заброшенном доме  
Бостон, Масачуссетс  
12 октября 1997  
Несколькими минутами ранее

Малдер предпочитал решать большинство проблем, обдумав решение заранее, но, когда в огромного мужика попала пуля, не оказав никакого воздействия, он посчитал, что бегство — лучшее решение. Как только Малдер оказался в подвале, он уже догадался, что сделал не лучший выбор. _Он очнется с минуты на минуту._

Рискнув, он подбежал к одному из помещений, примыкавших к комнате. Открыв дверь, он понял, что это жалкое подобие чулана, но взгляд Скалли подсказал ему, что времени у них в обрез, поэтому он запихнул ее внутрь и закрыл за ними дверь.

Каждое из пяти его чувств тут же были переполнены присутствием Скалли, и он предположил, что, пожалуй, им стоит попытаться спрятаться где-нибудь еще. Он потянулся к ручке и почувствовал, что она не поддается. _Черт. Тебя. Дери._

Он посмотрел вниз, чтобы взглянуть Скалли, но его глаза наткнулись только ее макушку. _Наверное, она старается вести себя как можно тише, чтобы нас не услышали._ Он медленно выдохнул и попытался сообразить, куда деть руки. Это была чертовски плохая ситуация, которая с каждой секундой становилась все хуже. Сначала громадный каннибал, разгуливающий на свободе и ищущий их, а теперь он, застрявший в крайне ограниченном пространстве со Скалли. В его фантазиях такой исход выглядел замечательно, но учитывая то, как близко их тела находились друг к другу, ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

Внезапно Малдер почувствовал ее руку, скользнувшую по его ноге, и слегка дернулся. Он глянул вниз и увидел, что она просто потянулась к цепочке. Он предположил, что она обеспокоена ситуацией, в которую их втянула его иррациональность, и пытается найти утешение в вере.  
— Прости, — вымолвил он.

Несколько минут они простояли в тишине, прислушиваясь к звукам, издаваемым мужчиной, мечущимся наверху, и застыли, когда шаги приблизились к лестнице. Малдер чувствовал, как медленно тянется каждая секунда, пока они со Скалли наблюдали за человеком, расхаживающим среди полок в поисках агентов. Он почувствовал, как его руки напряглись рядом с кобурой, готовые при необходимости закрыть тело Скалли. Однако, такой необходимости не предвиделось, так как послышавшийся наверху шум отвлек мужчину, заставив его выскочить из подвала.

Они оставались настороже еще некоторое время в ожидании, что он вернется. Малдер услышал звук открывающейся, а затем захлопывающейся двери и принял это как знак того, что горизонт может быть чист какое-то время. Судя по тому, как Скалли заерзала, она, вероятно, подумала то же самое.  
— Скалли, все в порядке?

Она наконец приподняла голову и ответила, — Да. Просто я сильно прижата к стене. Ты не мог бы немного подвинуться?  
Малдер чуть отклонился, чтобы проверить, но его спина уже была прижата к стене до упора.  
— Я прижат к стене так же, как и ты.

Она промолчала, но вскоре после этого стала извиваться из стороны в сторону. Он пытался игнорировать эти движения, когда их жизни находились в неминуемой опасности, но сейчас, когда они обрели шанс отсрочить смерть, он мог думать только о Скалли.

Малдер почувствовал, как ее грудь прижалась к его ребрам, и ее стройное тело немного переплелось с его собственным. Запах, легкое веяние которого, если он мог, то не упускал возможности ощутить, теперь пронизывал все пространство вокруг него. Тот самый запах Скалли: что-то свежее, наверное, гель для душа, необъяснимым образом перекрытое другим запахом — _ее запахом_.

Она продолжала двигаться из стороны в сторону в попытке, как он мог предполагать, устроиться поудобнее. Малдер не был уверен, не замечает ли она это или просто-напросто игнорирует, но его тело буквально вспыхнуло в ответ на ее движения. Он почувствовал, как эрекция нахлынула еще сильнее, чем прежде, и усердно вжимается в ее бедра, которые с каждым движением усугубляли его проблему.

Малдер ощутил, что влияние ее покачивающегося тела начинало переходить черту, когда она чуть надавила на неудачное, но идеальное место. В мгновение ока его руки метнулись наверх, чтобы схватить ее бедра с чуть большей силой, чем он предполагал.

Стиснув зубы и пытаясь скрыть возбуждение в голосе, он взмолился,  
— Скалли, _перестань_ так двигаться, — он надеялся, что Скалли поймет, к чему он клонит, и это не вызовет неловкости. В конце концов, она же врач и должна понять.

На секунду ему показалось, что она разозлилась на него, потому что стала неподвижна, как статуя, но он почувствовал, как она дрожит под прикосновением его ладоней. Затем, так же быстро, как он схватил ее за бедра, она подняла руки и сжала его плечи. Глядя на нее в замешательстве, он увидел, как ее голова запрокинулась вверх, и услышал звуки, исходящие из ее гортани, пугающе напоминающие приступ гипервентиляции.

Слеза, скатившаяся по ее щеке, заставила чувство вины закрасться в него. Сначала он ворвался в этот дом, не спросив ее мнения, потом затащил ее в этот смехотворно маленький чулан, а теперь еще и огрызнулся на нее, тыча своим членом ей в живот. Он ослабил хватку и попытался извиниться,  
— Скалли, прости, я не хотел тебя расстраивать.

Малдер почувствовал, как ее волосы заплясали на его груди, когда она отрицательно покачала головой. Совсем не похожим на Скалли шепотом, она вздохнула, — Нет, нет… Дело не в тебе.

Малдер был сбит с толку, пытаясь понять, что могло так расстроить его привычно невозмутимую напарницу. Он заметил, что она испытала отвращение к месиву, происходящему наверху, но на доктора это не должно было так сильно подействовать. Она и раньше попадала в более опасные для жизни ситуации, чем эта, и тогда это не вызывало такой реакции. Малдер снова подумал о том, что, наверное, он заставляет ее чувствовать себя неловко, но она только что заверила его, что это не так. Затем до него дошло, что она проявляет классические симптомы клаустрофобии, но они оба всегда были открыты друг другу в плане своих переживаний, но он не помнил, чтобы Скалли когда-либо упоминала об этом.

— Боже мой, Скалли, у тебя клаустрофобия? — вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел подумать. Ее кивок был единственным ответом, в котором он нуждался.  
— Почему ты никогда не говорила мне об этом? Прости, что так вышло, — извинился он. То был не взгляд, полный страха от произошедшего, она боялась заходить в чулан. Когда дверь не открылась, это, скорее всего, только в разы ухудшило для нее ситуацию. Она была на грани панической атаки, и виноват в этом был он.

Скалли, должно быть, почувствовала его внутренние терзания и, как всегда, попыталась успокоить его, — Ты не виноват. Ты наверняка спас нам жизнь, просто я не в восторге от этой ситуации, — ее голос прозвучал почти сдержанно, но повышенный тон выдавал ее страх.

 _Она всегда старается быть сильной, чтобы заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше. Это даже несправедливо по отношению к ней._ Он мягко поцеловал ее в макушку и прошептал, — Что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь тебе?

Скалли на мгновение задумалась прежде, чем ответить, — Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как он ушел. Ты сможешь позвонить в полицию и сообщить им о ситуации?

 _Разумеется, даже в состоянии паники она рассуждает рациональнее меня._ Он кивнул, вытащил телефон и стал набирать номер местного полицейского, с которым они вместе проводили расследование. После того, как он ввел его в курс дела, на той стороне его слова восприняли с легким недоверием, — Вы заперли сами себя в чулане?

— Я не думал, что дверь нельзя открыть изнутри, — оправдался Малдер, медленно водя большим пальцем по бедру Скалли, — да и идея в тот момент показалась не такой уж и плохой. Мы живы, так что это не самый худший мой план, — взглянув на побелевшие костяшки пальцев Скалли, сжимающие его галстук, он засомневался в своем последнем утверждении.

— Послушайте, сейчас вы должны разослать ориентировку на нашего подозреваемого, приехать и вытащить нас отсюда. Нужны судмедэксперты для осмотра тела. И предупредите их, что тут произошла резня, — вздохнул он, вешая трубку.

— Они уже едут? — спросила Скалли, все еще пытаясь казаться невозмутимой, но голос ее звучал немного хрипло.

— Да, сказал, что сейчас они на другом конце города, но добраться сюда не займет много времени, — успокоил ее Малдер. Он прикоснулся к ее лицу, тем самым побудив Скалли посмотреть ему в глаза, — Скажи мне, что не так. Ты во всем помогаешь мне, дай мне сделать хоть что-то для тебя. Тебе станет легче, — предложил он в надежде, что это не заставит Скалли чувствовать себя неловко. Она так много сделала для него, и он так любил ее за это, знала она об этом или нет. Малдер хотел сделать то же самое для нее.

Скалли не отличалась красноречием, особенно если дело доходило до ее переживаний. Так что просить ее об этом значило просить о многом. Он заметил, как она старалась подобрать правильные слова, но сам факт того, что она хоть на чуточку отвлеклась от проблемы, утешил его.

— Эм…в общем-то, клаустрофобия у меня была, сколько я себя помню. Конечно, иногда работа требует нахождения в небольших помещениях, но в этом случае все заканчивается, не успев начаться, — говорит она, — Когда мне было шесть, я играла в прятки и решила, что спрятаться в корзине для белья — отличная идея.

Ее дыхание начало постепенно выравниваться, когда она рассказывала историю. Он ценил моменты, когда она делилась своим прошлым, поэтому кивнул в знак того, чтобы она продолжала.

— Кхм… Билл посчитал, что будет забавно поставить сверху холодильную камеру, полную льда, чтобы я не смогла выбраться. Он забыл об этом почти сразу же, он же был ребенком, и они с Чарли поехали кататься на велосипедах.

_Мне еще ни разу в жизни не хотелось ударить ребенка. До этого момента._

— Я кричала и кричала, но дома никого не было, а мне казалось, что воздух вот-вот закончится. Думаю, тогда я стала чересчур учащенно дышать и потеряла сознание.

Он провел пальцами по ее волосам и начал массировать шею, надеясь, что прием с отвлечением внимания в итоге поможет, стараясь не замечать реакцию своего тела на тесный контакт со Скалли. Он хотел узнать о ней больше.

— И что в итоге произошло?  
— Мисси вернулась домой из торгового центра. Когда она попыталась бросить одежду в корзину, то нашла меня. Она меня разбудила и спросила, что произошло. В итоге я разрыдалась, рассказав всю историю, а она отправилась за Биллом и начистила ему морду, — она усмехнулась от этого воспоминания. Малдер внезапно почувствовал накатившую на него волну восхищения к усопшей сестре Скалли.

— Тогда у тебя и началась клаустрофобия? — уточнил он.  
Она кивнула, — Да, и, мне кажется, ее усугубили те случаи с Дуэйном Берри и Донни Пфастером, — он почувствовал, как при упоминании этих двух мужчин, внутри разгорается накопленная на них злость. Малдер сдержался и продолжил наслаждаться откровенностью Скалли.

— Ты выяснила в итоге, что тебе помогает в такие моменты?  
Она немного задумалась, — Ну, сейчас мне немного легче благодаря нашему разговору. А однажды я стояла в толпе, и мой друг массировал мне спину — это помогло, — сказала она, ее голос смягчился к концу фразы.

Положив руки ей на плечи, он мягко и осторожно развернул ее.  
Догадавшись о его намерении, она сразу же сказала, — Малдер, тебе не обязательно делать это, я…

Он перебил ее тихим «Ш-ш-ш» и запустил пальцы ей в волосы. Он собирался начать сверху и продолжить до того места, до которого позволит дотянуться ограниченное пространство.

Несколько раз он ловил Скалли за чтением, сидевшую, запустив руку в волосы. Лишь спустя несколько таких случаев он заметил, что она медленно проводит ногтями по скальпу. _У многих женщин волосы и кожа головы считаются эрогенной зоной._

Малдер немедленно выбросил эти мысли из головы, потому что они могли привести его к необратимым последствиям, и приступил к делу. Используя свои короткие ногти, он стал мягко рисовать пальцами круги по коже ее головы, уделяя особое внимание линии ее волос. С ее стороны послышался тихий вздох, и он хотел убедиться, что делает все правильно.

— Так хорошо? — спросил он, надеясь, что его не выдает его застенчивость.  
Она совсем немного шевельнулась в ответ на его заботу и пробормотала что-то в утверждение.

Малдер чуть опустил руки, положив их у основания ее шеи, где заканчивались волосы. Скалли прислонилась лбом к стене перед собой, дав ему больше места. Он провел подушечками пальцев по ее белой гладкой шее и ухмыльнулся, когда ощутил легкий слой мурашек, пробежавших по ее коже.

Его большие ладони накрыли ее плечи, а длинные пальцы легли на тонкие ключицы. Он мог честно и без сомнений признаться, что еще никогда никому не делал массаж. Он переживал, что она воспримет все так, будто он тщательно спланировал это только, чтобы полапать ее, поэтому Малдер приложил немного усилий и постарался прощупать мышцы на ее спине.  
Постепенно отодвигаясь от плеч и верхней части спины, он обхватил ее руку и бережно промассировал ее сверху вниз. Добравшись до кисти, он уделил время ее ладони и каждому ее пальцу, прежде чем повторить процесс с другой стороны. Он буквально упивался этим неповторимым ощущением: как ее изящная кисть утопает в прикосновениях его больших рук.

Малдер чувствовал себя эгоистом из-за того, что так наслаждался возможностью прикасаться к ней подобным образом, но по тому, как глубоко и ровно дышала Скалли, он успокоился, что все это хоть немного помогает.  
Закончив с ее руками, он продолжил массировать спину с того места, где остановился. Как только его ладони опустились к изгибу ее талии, ему пришлось подавить все грязные фантазии, которые как-либо подразумевали именно такое положение его рук, но немного другое положение их тел. Слегка кашлянув, он надавил на мягкие упругие мышцы под ее одеждой. Руки Малдера чуть вздрогнули, когда ему показалось, что он услышал тихий стон, исходивший со стороны его миниатюрной напарницы.

— Я делаю тебе больно? — спросил он, смущенный тем, как низко и грубовато прозвучал его голос.  
Он почувствовал, что его член твердеет, когда ее голос прозвучал также.  
— Н-нет, вовсе нет. Продолжай. Прошу.

Он нерешительно продвинулся ниже к ее пояснице, используя оба больших пальца, чтобы круговыми движениями помассировать то место, где была ее татуировка. Он скользнул ниже к той части ее тела, которую трогать было безопасно и рискованно одновременно: область, где ее бедра соединялись с ногами. Опусти Малдер руки слишком низко — они окажутся у нее на ягодицах, а если он продвинет их слишком далеко вперед — получит от нее кулаком по лицу. Поэтому он просто с нажимом провел там пальцами вверх-вниз. Неожиданно для него самого он нащупал сквозь тонкую ткань ее брюк то, что послужит ему катализатором последующих одиноких бессонных ночей: Дана Кэтрин Скалли, его любимая напарница, ходит на работу в стрингах.

Его мозг временно отключился, но прежде, чем он успел возобновить свой импровизированный сеанс массажа, в течение пяти секунд произошло три вещи. Во-первых, Скалли, непонятно, намеренно или специально, он до сих пор не уверен, прижалась своей округлой задницей прямо к его эрекции. Во-вторых, дверь в чулан резко распахнулась, ослепив их светом. В-третьих, Скалли и Малдер, которые были так поглощены процессом, подумали, что теперь, вероятно, убийца их нашел и были настолько ошеломлены произошедшим, что закричали прямо в лицо бостонскому полицейскому, который пришел им на помощь.

— Эээ, извините, что отвлекаю, агент Малдер, агент Скалли, но мы поймали парня. Он был в нескольких кварталах отсюда, мы приняли его и везем в участок для допроса, — быстро пробормотал молодой полицейский, избегая смотреть им в глаза.

Малдер старался держаться чуть в стороне, полагаясь на то, что потрясенный вид Скалли отвлечет полицейского от дикого стояка у него в штанах. Взглянув на Скалли, он мысленно похлопал себя по плечу, когда заметил ее раскрасневшееся не только от смущения лицо и остекленевший взгляд. Он также обратил внимание на ее нижнюю губу, которая выглядела чересчур красной, будто бы она нещадно кусала ее. Мысленно нарисованная Малдером картина невыносимо заводила его, но голос Скалли спустил его с небес на землю, — Спасибо. Полагаю, место преступления наверху в скором времени будут осматривать? Мы сейчас подойдем, нужно убедиться, есть ли в подвале что-то, что требует нашего внимания, — полицейский кивнул и поспешно воспользовался предоставившейся возможностью уйти.

Он повернулся взглянуть на Скалли, чьи глаза уже смотрели на него. Малдер уже было открыл рот, чтобы начать извиняться за то, что зашел слишком далеко, как вдруг Скалли нежно поцеловала его в губы. Он был точно уверен, что его лицо в тот момент расплылось в самой нелепой улыбке. Одарив ее озадаченным взглядом, он заставил ее улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Спасибо тебе, Малдер, но я боюсь, что тебе не представилось возможности закончить начатое. Нам придется вернуться к этому чуть позже, — подразнила она, направляясь к лестнице, оставляя за своей спиной воодушевленного и счастливого Малдера.


End file.
